Sixteen Years
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: AU; [Full Summary in First Chapter]: Ally Dawson, a Caster, turned sixteen on November 5. It was the one thing she's always dreaded. To go Light or Dark? She'd become whoever she was inside. The thing was, she always thought she'd be Light. Her entire family believed it. She would be a Light Natural, like her father...
1. When the Light Falters

**A/N: Ally Dawson, a Caster, turned sixteen on November 5. It was the one thing she's always dreaded. To go Light or Dark? She'd become whoever she was inside. The thing was, she always thought she'd be Light. Her entire family believed it. She would be a Light Natural, like her father. But that wasn't what happened. In fact, she unleased a potential for something she never expected. She was an Empath in truth. And she was Dark. What will happen the night of her Claiming when she realizes her true form? What will happen when she meets Austin Moon, a Light Illusionist, whom she thinks she may be in love with? Can a Dark Caster love? Can she withhold the Darkness that could destroy him and everyone else she thought she loved?**

 **Disclaimer: Based loosely on the Caster Chronicle Series: It only uses the Caster background and mentions a few characters throughout. The plot line will be entirely mine.** __

Prologue

" _ **She was rage and vengeance, wrath and malice, in a beautifully twisted human form."**_

It was the night of her Claiming that it began. Something was off, you could feel it in the air like it was a tangible thing. Her family waited for the Sixteenth Moon to rise in the night sky. Her father waited for her to become the Light Natural he'd always known she was. Her mother waited by his side, prepared for the celebration to occur after her special moment. Ally sat awkwardly in the middle of the space they'd created. A circle of family and friends surrounded her, all silent, all staring up into the sky for the Moon. Her father, Lester stepped toward his daughter, for reassurance.

"I'm nervous," She told him, picking up a small piece of hair to chew on. Her father stopped her hand before it reached her mouth.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," He replied, smiling as he pulled his daughter into a tight embrace. Ally couldn't help but gaze around the crowd. It was her mother, a Sybil, her aunt, a Thaumaturge, her older sister, a Natural, and her cousin, an Evanescent. All Light, of course. The rest of the group included her closest Caster friends, and one mortal who was dating her cousin Dallas. Sadly many of her family members were not there, having turned Dark on their Claiming Days. No one liked to talk about it, but Ally always wondered. How was it that such a good family could have so many Dark souls? At least she knew she would not turn Dark. She has always been such a good girl. She knew deep down she was Light. She would not be kicked out by her family. In fact, she imagined learning to use her powers as a Natural from her father and sister. She imagined finding new abilities, and protecting her family with them.

"It's beginning," Her father spoke, backing away from his daughter. They could all see the Sixteenth Moon come into view. As soon as it came over Ally, she could feel the power surging through her. She shut her eyes, it was happening, she was being claimed for the Light. Even though she was never told how it would feel, she never thought it would hurt. And it did. She could feel the wind blow around her, she could hear the people around her shuffle back. It never occurred to her that this was not normal. It never occurred to her that she should try and steady her emotions. She felt everything at once. She was angry, happy, scared, and she was energized. She liked the feel of power. She craved more. She most definitely did not expect the reaction she received when she opened her eyes. She got gasps of shock, looks of hatred, and worse. Her parents seemed to be afraid. But for whatever reason, she enjoyed their fear. It fed her deep down. That was when she realized she was Dark.

"Dad? Mom?" She said innocently, the wind slowing as the Sixteenth Moon finished the process. Her parents backed away, her father standing in front of her mother protectively. She got up, walking closer to them.

"Something is wrong. This isn't right." Ally tried to explain, but even as she said it she felt the lie sting her throat. This was what she was now. It had to be who she really was inside, otherwise she would've gone Light.

"You're Dark…" Her father trailed off, motioning for everyone else to leave right away. Ally tried to reason but they tensed at any movement she made.

"Please, I can fight it!" She said, raising her hands up in surrender. No one moved.

"Please, dad?" She said stepping forward, and reaching her hand out at him. What happened next created pure chaos. With her hand raised a surge of what looked like black lightning formed, and hit Lester in the chest. Ally was shouting in fear as she felt the power go through her body, the power of a Natural. No a Cataclyst. She tried to move her hand anywhere else, but she willingly wanted this. It felt like she was taking her father's life-force. And she was actually enjoying it despite her outside reaction. She heard people screaming and but this only made her angry. That was when the surge disappeared and the mini Hurricane began. She didn't mean to make it start, but when she thought about that it only made the winds stronger. She watched with a wicked grin on her face as friends and family were swept up in the winds, her figure standing tall through it.

And when it all stopped and no one was left in sight, she fell to her knees, sobbing.

 **A/N: Ok so Ally doesn't know she's an Empath yet. Just in case you haven't read the Caster Chronicles here are some explanations for the types of Casters in Ally's family.**

 **Empath: A Caster who can steal the powers of another Caster temporarily. (Ally thinks she's a Cataclyst when she only really took that ability from her father in a Dark form with the surge of 'black lightning.')**

 **Sybil: A Caster with the ability to see hidden lies and truths in someone just by looking at them.**

 **Thaumaturge: A Caster who can heal others' injuries or wounds.**

 **Evanescent: A Caster with the ability to make objects disappear and reappear in their possession.**

 **Natural: The Light Version of a Cataclyst. This Caster can control the elements and even sometimes time. (Ally's father and sister are both Natural's.)**

 **Illusionist: A Caster who can create realistic illusions, or make things look like others.**

 **So what do you think will happen? Has Ally killed her entire family with the Hurricane she mistakenly induced? What will happen when she meets Austin? Will she be able to stop the Darkness from turning her into a completely different and evil person? Please R &R!**


	2. Glowing in the Dark

**A/N: Alright, so now you've hopefully gotten a feel for the story and the background. (What is a Caster you ask? Check the end of Chapter 1!) So let's get back to the story!**

She didn't know when the sobbing ended and when the Darkness consumed her last bit of childhood goodness. But it did happen. What was left of the girl who wished to be Light was gone. Ally was gone. What was left was the real her. The true her. She never got to realize her actual name, her parents didn't tell her before the Claiming. So for now, Ally would stay. Just a remnant of the life she left behind. She didn't care that she could've just killed her entire family. All she wanted now was to leave it all behind. To erase the memories that separated her from the new possibilities of life. The things that separated her from the Darkness inside that just had to come out. Ally could feel the new found happiness course through her. She was powerful, something she had never been. So yes, it did anger her to look at her childhood home. She wanted to burn it to the ground. As she rose her hand she could feel the Cataclyst power within her. She could feel that hunger to watch destruction. The urge to destroy overwhelmed her petite body as she threw the first flames. She aimed for her old bedroom. With the flick of a wrist, the fire spread, instantaneous combustion everywhere. From her sister's room, to her parents', and down to the ground level. A smile spread across Ally's face, her golden eyes glowing. Ash rained down around her, a perfect circle of protection finding its way to her. Smoke wrapped itself around the home as it was swallowed in the flames. The only room left without a scratch was her father's study. A room filled with dozens of Caster Scrolls that taught her the way of the Light, past and present. It was also the last place Ally had been with her father before the Claiming. She could remember their conversation.

" _I don't want to be Dark," Ally whispered to her father, looking out the window to where a crowd of family and friends were forming._

" _You won't be, sweetheart. I know you are Light. I know it…"_

But Lester had been wrong. Ally was Dark, her powers straight from the Dark Fire, where all magic came from. You could see it in her golden eyes. You could see it in her anger. You could see it in the evil grin she had, while destroying the home she had grown up in. She moved her hand to direct the flames at the untouched space, but nothing happened. No matter how much she willed it to go up in flames with the rest of the house. Through the smoke the white façade of the room stood out. And this angered Ally. Slowly, she slumped to the ground in defeat. She knew something was definitely wrong. She couldn't feel the energy in her anymore. It was like it had _disappeared_. She watched the flames dissipate while she thought. It was silent. Not a living soul in sight. She was alone. The glow in her eyes faded as she stared at the burnt wreckage. Only the one room remained. It didn't make any sense to Ally. As a Cataclyst she should've been able to control all elements, especially fire, on a whim. _If_ she was a Cataclyst, she thought. Again it didn't make sense to her. She had always been able to channel the elements when she was training by her father and sister's side. Although the more she thought about it she realized that was the only time she could actually use her powers.

"When I was around two Naturals." She whispered to herself, just as reality crossed her mind. She realized she wasn't a Cataclyst. She was an Empath. Someone who could basically borrow the abilities of other Casters. Someone like her. She thought back to the moment as a child she healed her youngest cousin (who had become Dark herself) after a visit to her Aunt's. Her cousin, Cassidy, had broken her leg trying to perform a Cast on her glass china doll. And Ally, after talking to her Aunt for a while found Cassidy laying on the floor unable to stand. With one good thought she was able to magically heal her cousin's leg. Just like her Aunt could.

"I'm an Empath." Ally said slowly, taking in the words as she said them. She could do anything any other Caster on the planet could do. The revelation alone made her forget the house. She didn't care about that anymore. She just wanted to go find more Casters. And try out their powers. She was free. She could do anything she wanted. Even if it only lasted a short time. Slowly, Ally picked herself up and began to walk away from the still smoking house. She was going to find her cousin Cassidy, the only one who would understand her. Light Casters were officially dead to her. Her family of 'Light' had tossed her away like she was garbage. She will never forgive them for that. The scared look on their faces. The words her father had spoken. They were the ones who caused this. They were to blame.

"You were right about the Dark dad. It's not as scary as I expected…" She said to herself, reaching the forest in front of her old home. Through the trees all you could see was the glow of her golden eyes, bouncing off the dark shadows.

 **A/N: Ok, so that was the first chapter! YAY! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing about a Dark and Ominous Ally. She's always seen as the goodie-two-shoes, so why not spice things up?! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, was Ally too crazy? Was she too calm? When will Austin come into play, you ask? You'll just have to wait and see…**


	3. From the Ashes

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own any Caster related facts or ideas (That's Kami and Margaret) and I do not own the Austin and Ally characters (They go to Disney)…I only own the plot-line of this story…Ok now to the fun stuff!**

 _ **Somewhere near the Dawson's old home…**_

The first one to rise from the rubble was Ally's Aunt Mindy. As a Thaumaturge, she also claimed immunity to many injuries as well.

"Oh my lord, Ally destroyed the entire property!" Mindy shouted, staring back at the smoke rising from where the family home had once been. No one else had awoken yet. It wasn't even clear where the rest of the family lie. Trees had been uprooted, mounds of dirt could be seen everywhere, trails of trampled flowers lined their old driveway, and worse hazards remained unable to be described.

"Penny, Lester? Can anybody hear me?!" Mindy yelled, picking herself up from the ground. She couldn't see anyone who had been at the Claiming.

"Aunt Mindy?" She heard suddenly. It was her niece, Ally's older sister, Kira.

"Kira sweetie where are you?" Mindy called, trying to follow the sound of her voice. But no one replied.

"Kira?" Mindy tried again, walking around through the rubble looking for more survivors. Again, no answer. So Mindy just walked around aimlessly, until she found the first body. It was Lester.

"Lester! Please, can you hear me?" Mindy yelled, kneeling down beside her brother in-law. She placed two fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. The one thing a Thaumaturge couldn't do, bring a person back from the dead, meant that Ally's father was gone. Somewhere in the Otherworld by now.

"No," Mindy whispered to herself, trying to move the tree that had pinned him there. But she couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough. So she gave up, staring at his face for a while before going to look for Kira or anyone else again. She didn't know how she'd break the news to the others if they were ok. Ally had killed her father. She was truly Dark. And Mindy would never see her sweet, young niece ever again.

"Hello? If you can hear me just shout!" Mindy shouted, walking until she got to where Kira lay. Thankfully she was only unconscious. And she was not stuck under piles of dirt or uprooted plants. Mindy got down on one knee and did what she did best. Shutting her eyes and placing one hand to Kira's cheek she worked her magic. She was healing her other niece with nice thoughts and her love. Within that same minute Kira's eyes fluttered open, revealing the green eyes that Ally would never have.

"Aunt Mindy?" She asked innocently, picking herself up into a sitting position. Mindy stroked her hair for a moment before replying.

"Yes sweetheart. Everything is fine now. You're ok," Mindy comforted her niece, standing up and then helping Kira to stand as well. Together they started walking to find more survivors. But after only an hour it was obvious there were no more. Ally and Kira's parents were dead, and so were their cousin Dallas and all of their friends.

"No! This can't be happening!" Kira cried to herself, her aunt cradling her in her arms. Dallas had died at 17, her mother at 41 and father at 39. All of their friends had yet to reach their Claiming time so they'd all died before they could even drive. All tragic deaths. All deaths that Kira refused to believe had actually happened.

"Kira you have to stay strong for your family. _We_ have to stay strong for them," Mindy told her. Kira sighed, brushing the tears from her face.

"I can't believe Ally did this. She _killed_ them all," Kira said slowly, her voice showing some anger.

"When a person goes Dark they are unable to feel anything sweetie. I'm afraid the Ally we both knew is gone." Mindy explained lacing her fingers through Kira's. Immediately she felt Kira relax a bit.

"We have to bury them. We can't just leave them here." Kira decided, pulling her aunt along with her to where her mother lay, under a mound of pulled up flowers, branches and dirt. Mindy could barely look at her younger sister without thinking of Ally. And what she had become. But she promised herself she'd be her niece's mother figure now. It's what Penny would want.

"Alright, but it'll take some time to get them out from under the debris." Mindy said, squeezing Kira's hand for some support. It was the only way she could stop herself from losing it in front of the young girl who had just lost everything. Kira nodded, and so they began the work of digging up bodies. The bodies of those they loved.

 _ **In the City, at a shopping center…**_

Ally had taken a detour on the way to find her cousin Cassidy. And this consisted of buying a completely new outfit and a pair of shades to cover up the eyes that would drive any mortal insane if they looked too close or too long. It was the immense power and radiating fear that came with being Dark. But Ally could accept that. Her new clothing consisted of a black skirt, navy t-shirt, and white flats. Now she was finally leaving the store, after charming the alarms not to recognize the stolen items. She just did what felt natural to her, and what the voices inside desired. Now all she needed to do was figure out where her cousin lived. She knew she had been kicked out by her Aunt Mindy after her Claiming, but she was never allowed to see her again and therefore did not know where to find her. Her cell phone was among the ash and debris that had become her home. So she just wandered aimlessly around Miami, until she heard a reporter speaking from a TV set in a store window. She stopped where a group of onlookers watched, and listened in to the news.

"…Police say the mysterious fire began after a freak Hurricane hit the area only a few hours ago. Only two survivors have been found. Police have released the names of Mindy and Kira Dawson. Not much else is known about the survivors, only that they have found the bodies of those who died tragically here today. We will have more information on this saddening event later this morning at 8. Reporting live from Miami, Cindy Jones, Foresight News." The woman finished, the crowd already beginning to leave the window. Looking up at the sky Ally realized it had already been almost 12 hours since her Claiming. She had caused the deaths of half her relatives and friends and burned down their home only last night before venturing off to find her cousin. So much had changed in so little time.

"I should go to the cemetery before finding Cassidy," She heard herself mumble. It was the first humane thought she'd had of her family since going Dark. For some strange reason she felt like she at least owed the dead that much before she left for good. Ally knew the bodies would not be there yet, but she still decided to go. It would be the last farewell. The last time she may ever be Light enough to do so.

 **A/N: Alright, so Ally's headed to the cemetery. What could possibly go wrong?! Will she see her Aunt and sister there? Will the old good Ally possible come back to us for a short time, or is the new bad Ally here to stay? What will happen if she meets a mysterious blonde haired, green eyed Light Caster who happens to be visiting the cemetery as well?**


	4. Comes a Phoenix

**A/N: This is like the first story I've written with regular updates. I'm proud! Anyway, let's get to the magic!**

 _ **Everlasting Cemetery, Miami Florida…**_

By the time Ally arrived at the cemetery where her other relatives were laid to rest, it was already noon. The place seemed eerily empty, and it took a long time to get to the Dawson Family plots. It was the place she knew her parents and cousin would be buried soon. She arrived at the pre-made tombstone that read 'Lester Dawson…A father and husband….he will be missed.' The plot was empty for now, only a few feet of dirt separating her and the soon to be casket. For a moment she wondered about how she'd killed him. Was it from the drain of his power? Or the Hurricane? Perhaps it was a combination of the two that led to his untimely demise. But something felt off. Someone was watching her. She could feel the power radiate off the listener, they were Caster like her. Carefully, she slid her shades off her eyes, resting them on the top of her head. She could feel her golden eyes glow. She craved whatever power this Caster had. She wanted to use it for herself, to discover a new ability.

"You can come out," Ally shouted. But she didn't turn to face them. She could hear the footsteps approach steadily, almost calculating. She still couldn't tell if they were Dark or Light. The footsteps stopped and she sneaked a look without turning her head. He was Light. The boy looked about her age, maybe 17 at the most. He was blonde, tall, and thin. His green eyes shined in the shadows given off by the trees scattered across the entire cemetery. She lowered her shades, covering her golden eyes, and finally met his green ones. She couldn't tell if he had realized she was Dark. He gave her a shy smile.

"You seemed kind of lonely." He said, pulling out what should've been a hand to reveal a bouquet of roses. He was an Illusionist. Interesting.

"What makes you think that," She asked him. It aggravated her to know he was watching her. His 'bouquet' reverted itself back to a hand. It pleased her to see him so flustered. She smiled.

"Is that your dad?" He asked her, avoiding her question. He didn't want to mention that he was there visiting a family member too. His father died by a Dark Siren's hand only a few days ago.

"I killed him," Ally said simply, frowning only slightly. She watched the boy tense up immediately. If he hadn't known she was Dark already, he knew now. For some reason, she felt relaxed around this boy. She wasn't able to fully regain her anger or violent personality while she talked to him. She felt almost…like she did before her Claiming. And it felt wrong.

"You're Dark?" He asked, taking a short step back. It almost insulted her that he was afraid. She just nodded and rose her sunglasses again, revealing her Dark eyes.

"Yesterday was my Claiming." She whispered, averting her eyes from his nervous gaze. She was surprised he hadn't ran away by now. She felt the urge to take his power tug at her, but she resisted. Something stopped her from it. A Dark Caster cannot feel, can they? But yet, she still couldn't bring herself to do what she had done to her family. She couldn't bring herself to hate him because he was Light. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him. She didn't _want_ to hurt him.

"Oh." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his hair.

"Who are you?" She asked him, absentmindedly. She just wanted to know.

"Austin Moon. And you?" He replied, again taking a short step back in case he had to flee. His father had made a mistake trusting a Dark Caster. She was a Siren, and she led him to death. He couldn't let that happen to himself here. His mom needed him.

"Ally Dawson," She said slowly. Again she could feel the pull to steal his Illusionist power. But again she pushed the thought away.

"I should go. I need to find my cousin Cassidy." Ally told him. She saw something register in his face. It looked like…anger?

"She was the one who killed my father," She heard him mumble. For some reason Ally could feel a tinge of guilt. But she pushed it away. She shouldn't have felt bad. She was Dark. She shouldn't have felt anything for the boy she had only just met. But still, she felt pity on him.

"What?" She asked him, a little sarcastically, already turning away.

"Your cousin killed my father!" Austin exclaimed, anger pouring out of him in waves. It was an emotion Ally hadn't expected to see from such a shy, sweet Light Caster. She tensed when she realized that his fist had become a dagger. Now he was treading on dangerous ground. Austin hadn't meant to threaten her but this new information had pushed him off the edge. She'd said it like his father's death was nothing to her. She was Dark after all, despite her lovely, smart appearance. He stepped forward and she raised her hands in what seemed like a surrender. But to Austin it was too late. His 'dagger' lengthened and sharpened itself. He knew it could cut despite it only being an illusion. Truly, he didn't want to hurt her, but sometimes his ability just spoke for itself.

The Darkness took over now, and Ally aimed for Austin's heart. She knew the black lightning hit its target every time. Without a second glance the lightning hit him, sending him flying against a tombstone behind him. It read 'Ally Dawson.' It was her own, for the day she would die, far off in the future. She could feel his power fill her body. She recharged like a battery, every burst of energy giving her new life. She kept at it until she could feel no more power coming from him. And finally she ran off, leaving Austin unconscious against her tombstone, where Ally's good side was laid to rest at last.

 **A/N: So not as much Auslly, as was expected huh? Will Ally still head off to find Cassidy? Is Austin gone like the rest of Ally's family? Where's Dez and Trish? Please R &R to tell me what you think!**


	5. The Mortal Trail

**A/N: Alright, finally Dez and Trish will show up. This chapter will mainly follow Austin, Trish and Dez, so we really won't see Ally again until the next chapter…Anyway I think it's important to note that Trish and Dez are MORTAL NOT CASTERS. Also we may or may not see Piper…Ok on to the story!**

When Austin finally woke up he had a raging headache and was looking into the eyes of two strangers. It was a tall ginger haired guy, and a shorter curly haired brunette girl. He could tell they were mortal. The girl had brown eyes, and the boy had blue eyes.

"Are you alright? We found you unconscious against this tombstone," The brunette asked him.

"I'm fine. Who are you people?" Austin asked them, sitting up against the back of the tombstone. At the moment he couldn't really remember how he'd gotten there. And he felt really weak.

"I'm Trish, and this is Dez." She introduced them both. He could sense she didn't exactly love hanging around with Dez. Austin couldn't help but smile at them, until he realized how he'd passed out in the cemetery.

 _Ally Dawson. A Dark Caster. Her cousin killed your father. She tried to kill you. She drained your power. She is an Empath. She killed her own father._

Austin remembered, placing a hand on his forehead to try and calm himself. A Dark Caster had almost killed him. He had almost gone to see his father in the Otherworld.

"Oh my gosh," He heard himself mumble, as he recalled their conversation before the fight. For a few short moments it actually seemed like she was trying to fight the Dark side. But then again, he knew first-hand how manipulative a Dark Caster could be. A Siren had killed his father. He'd almost forgotten Trish and Dez were there, until he caught her staring at him, seemingly to look for any signs of distress. Should he tell them he was a Caster? No, he couldn't. That could just make things more complicated. He just had to figure out how to ditch them somehow then find Ally Dawson. She was the key to finding the woman who had killed his father. It was her cousin, he knew that now. He just hadn't expected to find out that kind of information by visiting his father's grave.

"Um, I have to go. I need to find someone," Austin said quickly, picking himself up. He was about to walk around them when Trish's hand stopped him mid-step.

"You need to go to a hospital. You passed out, we can't just let you leave," She said, with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. As if Austin's 'fainting in the cemetery' had ruined her day on purpose. Austin shook his head, trying to get past her. But she was being stubborn. Trish didn't like that Austin was pushing away her offer like this. It was one of the few times she wanted to do good for someone. And maybe her last if he kept pushing her away. Dez just stood watching their interaction, smiling lightly. The way he usually did in awkward situations.

"Please, I _need_ to find someone." Austin tried again, but Trish just stood there, pointing at a fresh cut on his elbow. He hadn't realized it until now, it was just one of the small injuries he'd acquired from his fight with Ally. He shrugged it off, sliding the sleeve of his shirt down to cover the red.

"Is there a problem?" They heard a girl's voice, followed by footsteps slowly approaching. Austin turned first to meet the hazel mortal eyes of a tall blonde girl coming their way. Austin couldn't help but to try and pose his 'cool guy' pose. She was cute, and he liked cute. It wasn't exactly the way he felt for Ally (even though that was quite short lived) but he knew he wanted to know her name. He tried to hide his anxiety when she stopped in front of them all. Trish and Dez did not seem as surprised to see her there. Perhaps they knew her?

"Piper, what're you doing here? Is Carrie looking for me?" Dez asked the mysterious girl, now named Piper. Austin liked the name, it said…cool. Not that he'd ever say that to her face.

"Yeah, she said something about two tickets to the yarn fair?" Piper replied, finally turning to face Trish and Austin directly.

"Hey Trish, want to introduce me to your new friend?" She said casually, flashing a bright smile at Austin. He smiled back, stepping in front of Trish.

"I'm Austin Moon, nice to meet you Piper. But I really have to go so if you'll excuse me-" Austin began, but was cut short again by Trish. She had grabbed his hand.

"You're not getting away that easy. You have to go get checked out, you passed out _and_ you're bleeding," Trish nearly shouted. Piper's smile disappeared.

"Wait, what?" She asked, grabbing Austin's other arm and rising the sleeve to check for bruises. Quite a few covered his arm, but he pretended not to wince when Piper ran her fingers over them. He needed to get away. The longer he stayed with the mortals, the farther away Ally would be, and the harder it'd be to find her again. He was tempted to Cast, making them forget about him long enough for him to leave. Or even Casting to send them to sleep until he got out of the cemetery. But he couldn't use his powers out of nowhere. He couldn't risk them figuring out his abilities. He also couldn't risk hurting them by accident. After all, they were only trying to help. So he thought of a new way to get them off his back, so to speak.

"Fine, I'll let you guys take me to the hospital. _But_ only if you help me figure out where Ally Dawson lives." Austin proposed, slipping his hands out of both Trish and Piper's grasp. A new emotion triggered across Piper's face. It looked almost like jealousy, even though she didn't know who Ally was. Trish smiled slightly. In her mind, she'd basically won the argument. Dez was just confused about who Ally was and who was going where.

"Who's Ally?" Dez asked Austin, his eyebrows knotting together in confusion. Austin shrugged. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell them she was the reason he was hurt.

"I just have to find her ok?" He said, a bit more harshly then he'd meant it. Dez shrank back, and immediately Austin felt bad. He was about to step forward to him when Trish finally answered. She'd made her decision, and it meant Austin and Dez would wait to finish their conversation about whoever Ally was.

"Ok, let's go find a phone book, then we're headed to the hospital." She said quickly, already pulling Austin forward with her towards the back gate of the cemetery. Piper and Dez followed closely behind, whispering to each other about Ally. But Austin was no longer paying attention to any of them. Instead he was focused on the thought that he was one step closer to finding Ally. And when he found Ally, he'd find her cousin. The woman who killed his father.

 **A/N: Alright, how was that chapter? I know, very little action right now, but I wanted to slow things down a bit. Make the adventure lead up to something huge. Trust me, more Auslly to come, you just have to wait and see.**


	6. Through the Looking Glass

Finding Cassidy's home felt like an idea centuries old. But she'd finally found it. After a week of robbing clothing stores and grocery markets, she's finally found the home of the cousin who'd gone Dark. The cousin who had apparently killed that boy Austin's father.

The Illusionist power had worn off only five hours ago, a record time for Ally. Since then she'd been hoping to find another Caster, with a different power for her to consume. Nothing yet.

She stood in front of a large white-washed mansion that almost reminded her of her old home. She could already feel the Casts that Bound the home walking up. The name Cassidy Dawson was inscribed across the front door, or rather, it was scratched across it. The wood was cracked around the words, as if she'd dug her nails into it to create the sign.

Judging from the specks of dried blood, Ally figured that was exactly what she'd done. Or, she just made someone else do it. Probably the original owner of the home; Ally knew it wasn't really Cassidy's home, the Dawson's had never been all that wealthy, and Cassidy had been kicked out of her home.

Ally took the liberty of ringing the doorbell, shaped like a Caster Moon. She wasn't surprised when the door slid open on its own, and she stepped through the doorframe carefully, making sure there were no traps to beware of. Cassidy was a trickster that way, barely caring that she could kill anyone who stepped past the door.

"Cassidy? It's me, cousin Ally!" She shouts into the house, and listens for the approaching footsteps.

Cassidy makes her entrance in a slinky toga-like waist length dress. She wears black glittery leggings down to thick white heels that must have been at least seven inches tall. Her hair is up in a messy blonde bun, about the only thing settling about her entire look. At first thought, you'd think she was dancing at one of those bars only men are allowed in. But this was an everyday outfit for Cassidy, as a Siren she _had_ to make some sort of statement to get those sailors through the door and into her fanged-mouth. Cassidy's golden eyes shined, and in the brief silence you could hear her chew her legendary Siren's gum, that helped to control her powers and the people she aimed for.

As a young girl, Ally had seen Cassidy chew that gum before, it was one of the many signs she was going to become a Dark Siren, though no one wanted to believe it.

"So you've gone Dark. No surprise. I'd always seen it coming." She says between chews. Ally smirked, happy to have heard something positive from a family member for once.

"I killed them all." Ally replied quietly, expecting a scolding from her older cousin. Instead she received a cold smile. Ally could feel the love, the cold, icy love.

"So why are you here, Ally?" Her cousin asked, blowing a thick pink bubble.

"I didn't know where else to go. You're the only one who understands." Ally confessed, the words stinging her throat. She was not going to cry. That was certainly not the Dark thing to do. Cassidy backed away slightly.

"Whoa, Alls'. What happened to being Dark, huh? The touchy-feely stuff is _not_ for me. I don't take in _half-Light_ family members." Cassidy said angrily, glaring at her younger cousin. Ally was about to rebut, but she realized she just needed to _convince_ her cousin to let her stay. And that took a Siren's power.

Ally positioned her hand ahead of her, at her cousin's heart. Immediately, Cassidy backed away.

"You're an Empath! Look, I'll let you stay Alls'. But I _need_ my power, otherwise I'm nothing. I'd be a useless _mortal_ without it," Cassidy pleads, and slowly but surely, Ally lowers her hand again.

"Alright, thanks cuz'." Ally retorts sarcastically, stepping further into the foyer. A hall leads down to a large living area that Cassidy rarely ever uses.

"So Ally, I guess you don't know your real name. How about we find out now?" Cassidy asks her, poised for a surprise attack. Ally is powerful, Cassidy doesn't want to take chances.

"Yeah I don't know my real name. You're lucky you got the memo, _Connie_." Ally replies coldly, glaring at the ground. Cassidy shivers at the mention of her nickname, given to her at birth. She never liked the name Connie. To her, it sounded weak. But maybe that was just the way she felt after turning Dark. Old and new feelings always seemed jumbled to her nowadays.

"So let's do it. Rid you of that horrid name, _Ally_." Cassidy retorts, just as much sarcasm in her voice. This was the kind of sentimental feeling Dark Caster's showed. It just felt right to Ally. Like finally she belonged.

"Alright, but what could we do? Only my parents knew my actual name. They're both dead." Ally asked her, wishing she could've heard her name _before_ killing them all.

"I've got this. How else do you think I figured out my name? Mindy wouldn't tell me a thing," Cassidy assured her cousin, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the living room.

Littered all over the floor were scrolls, Caster Scrolls. Books lie on shelves in the center of the room, in front of which lives a small desk and chair. It looks like it hasn't been touched in years, decades even.

"What is all this?" Ally asked, kicking a dusty scroll away from her path. Cassidy was already busy looking through a few books at once. Speed reading by placing a Cast on the books to make the words play before her eyes at a rapid speed.

"I took this place from a Keeper of the Far Keep. He was killed by some Wayward named Ethan Wate. A shame really. That Keeper was going to destroy mortals. We would've been free at last if it weren't for that dumb Wayward who destroyed a page in the Caster Chronicles. Anyway, this was his house, and a copy of the Caster Chronicles is still here. It magically adds more writing and pages as time goes on. It had a page about my birth name, it must have one about yours." Cassidy finished, skimming through the last hundred or so pages of the large book. Her long nails stopped a page mid-flip, and Ally could already see the Dawson Family Tree on the page.

"Here it is, our family tree. We just have to follow the tree down to your parent's names, and your real name will be below theirs." Cassidy explains as Ally walks closer. She watches as Cassidy slides her finger down the tree, stopping when she reaches two names below her parents Lester and Penny. One name says Kira Dawson. Her older sister. She used to go by Sarah, until her sixteenth birthday of course. The other reads…

"Alice, my name is Alice Dawson." Ally reads aloud, glancing up at Cassidy to gauge her reaction. Cassidy smiles back, an emotion on her face not usually seen in Dark Casters. She actually looks happily surprised.

"Alice. Like _In Wonderland_. Perfect, she was crazy. Went completely _mad_. She was probably portrayed to be Dark, like us." Cassidy whispered. Ally enjoyed the acceptance, but she wasn't ready to use her new name with anyone else just yet.

"Maybe we should just stick to Ally for now," She told her cousin, earning a swift slap to the face. When Cassidy removed her hand, a red mark was left behind. Ally was stinging, and angry. But before Ally could say a word, Cassidy exploded on her.

"What is wrong with you?! You're DARK, not Light! I don't care if you drain every last power I have, if you don't stop with this whole 'innocent little girl' game of yours I _am_ kicking you out." Cassidy shouted, pointing back toward the door. Ally was just about ready to leave anyway. Cassidy was no friend of hers. To Ally, there was a difference between being Dark and being insane.

"Fine, then I guess I'll go, cuz'." Ally said angrily, the front door slamming open with a swing of her wrist.

"But not without a little extra power," She whispered as she walked out, pointing her hand behind her at her cousin.

The screaming began and ended quickly, and Ally/Alice left the mansion behind, power pulsing through her veins.


	7. Into the Dark

Alice.

Alice had basically gone insane. That was true. She had lost herself, the person she was before, entirely.

But Alice was not evil, not the way Cassidy portrayed her, no matter how much Alice herself wanted to believe it.

She stole things, she killed family.

But deep down she was not evil. _Alice_ may have been Dark. But _Ally_ was Light, deep down in her shriveling heart. There was no doubt, despite the fact that Ally tried as hard as she could to be like Alice. To be like her true name described.

After leaving behind the mansion, she knew it was time to find a new home. That new home, she thought, may just begin with the boy standing across the street, under the shade of the trees, adjusting his blazer.

She crossed over to him.

"Hey sweetheart," She cooed, staring sweetly up at the young man, a creepy smile rising on her lips. She was a siren temporarily. Why not use it to her advantage?

The dirty blonde stared down at her, unfazed.

"Hey, I didn't pay for the entertainment Princess." He chuckled. Her smile faltered.

She felt the power radiating from him. He wasn't a Caster. But he wasn't mortal like she had thought. If he was immune to her, she would not be ok.

She pushed her sunglasses up, revealing her eyes.

"Hum, what do we have here?" She asked, her voice sugary sweet. She wasn't used to being seductive, but she needed to know who it was trying to challenge her. She needed to know what she was up against.

"Well, if you must know, Snowflake, my name is Connor. Incubus at your service," He smiled down at her, stepping closer.

"What's your name Siren?" He asked.

"Alex," She lied, her voice thick with the power of the Siren. He almost fell, but she knew an Incubus would never truly be hers.

They were just too strong themselves.

"Now why don't I believe that?" He mocked her, stuffing a hand into his jean pocket.

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, Dear, but if you thought I believed your name was actually Connor than I think maybe you've had a bit too much blood this afternoon."

"This little game, right here," He motioned to the space between them. "They're my favorite kind."

She sighed. Something about him was attractive. He was mysterious. He was Dark. He was powerful.

She was almost tensed for his sudden attack, but maybe she was looking forward to it, just a tiny bit.

"I think I like our game a bit myself,"

"So, Alex, you planning on telling me why you were looking to seduce me today?"

"I need a place to stay the night, and you seemed like the kind of guy that owns a nice mansion at the edge of the city, backing off into a ravine."

"What, so you could throw me right into the chasm?" He joked.

"Oh come on, I don't bite," She smirked.

"Isn't that like, the official Siren's catch phrase?"

She came closer. He smelled like lemons and rosemary.

"We can find out."

He stepped back. Once again, so close to stealing his mind.

"I don't actually have a place of residence at the moment." He admitted. She frowned. "I've been living with my girlfriend, a Siren, much like yourself."

Ally was already over it.

"That's too bad." She started to turn away. "It was fun while it lasted. But, I've got to go, something I have to do. Bye _Connor_."

He frowned, watching as she crossed back to the other side of the street.

"Bye Alex."

It wasn't long before Ally had decided to turn to her own Casting to find a home, before the moon rose in the sky.

Her power as a Siren was gone by a few hours after her meeting with Connor.

"Aurae aspirent, ubi tueor ibi adaeo. _Let the wind blow. Where I see, I go._ "

She opened her eyes to an entrance to the Tunnels.

"I can go anywhere now. Abandon my old life for good." She smiled, kneeling down to open the magical door.

"I'm going to make a life for myself. I will be powerful. And I will be more. More than any of them were."

She said as the voice inside pleaded. Just as she had done with Connor.

The door opened beneath her.

"They will wish they hadn't tossed me out. They will wish they hadn't threatened me." Her mind went to Austin, probably dead where she'd left him at her tombstone in the cemetery.

She felt the resentment rise in her core.

She was finally allowing the Dark Fire to control her actions.

She couldn't find a reason to fight anymore. Even her Dark relatives had tried to throw her out.

Her eyes burned gold.

She tossed her sunglasses away from her.

"This is who I'm supposed to be."

She walked through the invisible portal, and into the Tunnels.


End file.
